Elfe
thumbthumb|Elf im KleinkindalterElfen (auch Albe, Elben) sind eine sehr heterogene Gruppe von Fabelwesen in Mythologie und Literatur. Elfen sind Naturgeister, die ursprünglich aus der nordischen Mythologie stammen. Altnordisch heißen sie álfr, ahd. alb, altengl. ælf, dänisch elve; das kymrische (walisische) Wort ist Ellyll „der ganz Andere“, irisch Ailill.1 Inhaltsverzeichnis * 1Etymologie * 2Elfen in der Mythologie ** 2.1Lichtalben und Schwarzalben in der nordischen Mythologie *** 2.1.1Álfablót *** 2.1.2Álfheimr ** 2.2Mittelalterliche Vorstellungen * 3Elfen in Fantasywelten ** 3.1Elfen bei Tolkien („Elben“) ** 3.2Elfen in neueren Fantasywelten * 4Siehe auch * 5Literatur * 6Weblinks * 7Einzelnachweise Etymologie| Quelltext bearbeiten Die Herkunft des Wortes ist nicht gänzlich geklärt. Die gemeingermanische Form ist *albaz neben einem *albiz. Zur Verwandtschaft der Wurzel *alb gelten zwei Ansätze als vertretbar: * wie althochdeutsch elbiʒ, altnordisch elptr, russisch lébed (лебедь) „Schwan“ und lateinisch albus „weiß“, zum indogermanischen *albh „glänzen, weiß sein“, im Sinne von „Lichtgestalt, weiße Nebelgestalt“ * zum altindischen rbhúh, eine Klasse von mythischen Handwerkern, mit einer Grundbedeutung „geschickt, fleißig“ (verwandt mit lateinisch labor = Arbeit), mit einer Motivierung von *albaz als „Handwerker, magischer Helfer“, da auch Elfen, neben Zwergen als kunstreiche Schmiede gelten.2 Das deutsche Wort Elfen geht auf Altdeutsch Alb oder Elb im Singular bzw. Elbe oder Elber im Plural zurück. Aus der femininen Form „Elbe“ wurde im 16. Jahrhundert zusätzlich der schwache Plural „Elben“ gebildet. Im 18. Jahrhundert wurden die Wortformen durch die englische Form „Elfen“ verdrängt. Die Form „Alb“ findet sich heute noch in einer eingeschränkten Bedeutung im Wort Albtraum wieder.3 Elfen in der Mythologie| Quelltext bearbeiten Lichtalben und Schwarzalben in der nordischen Mythologie| Quelltext bearbeiten Wiesenelfen, Gemälde von Nils Blommér, 1850 Tanzende Elfen, Gemälde von August Malmström, 1866 Die Alben werden in der Snorra-Edda (Skandinavische Götter- und Heldensagen um 1220) häufig im Zusammenhang mit dem nordischen Göttergeschlecht der Asen erwähnt. In der Snorra-Edda wird unterschieden zwischen Licht- und Schwarzalben, Namen, die stark deren Gesinnung widerspiegeln. – Ob Snorri diese Einteilung bereits vorfand oder selbst entwickelt hat, ist umstritten. Die Alben sind jedenfalls besonders an die Fruchtbarkeit geknüpft, da sie dem Fruchtbarkeitsgott Freyr zugeordnet sind.7 Später kommen noch die Dunkelalben hinzu, was eine eher negative Mischform jener beiden ist. Bei anderen Autoren besteht eine Hierarchie, bei welcher die Asen an oberster, die Alben an zweiter und die Zwerge an letzter Stelle stehen. Wieder andere stellen die Alben in die Nähe der Zwerge, da álfr in der Tat ein Wortteil einiger Zwergennamen ist, z. B. Álfr, Gandálfr, Vindálfr usw. Der Zwerg Alberich aus dem Nibelungenlied ist ein gutes Beispiel. Nur ein Autor stellt Alben in die Nähe der Riesen. Eine dämonische Seite der Alben liegt im Wort Hexenschuss, welches eine Übertragung des älteren Ausdrucks Albenschuss ist, sowie dem heute noch gebräuchlichen Wort Albtraum. Es gibt jedoch wesentlich mehr positive Darstellungen der Alben als negative. In der Heldensaga von Wieland dem Schmied wird Wieland als Führer und Landsmann der Alben bezeichnet, was mit seiner Kunstfertigkeit als Schmied zu tun hatte. In der Ahnenreihe des Königs Harald Schönhaar treten auch vom Begriff Alben abgeleitete Namen auf (Álfr, Álfgeirr, Gandálfr, Álfhild). Álf war lange als Namensteil bei nordischen Namen häufig. Die altenglische Dichtung verwendet ælfsciene als albenschön für wunderschön. Eine Kenning bezeichnet die Sonne als Albenrad. Schon die Brüder Grimm wiesen darauf hin, dass die Unterteilung Snorris dem Dualismus des christlichen Weltbildes von Engeln und Teufeln gleichsehe. Christliche Einflüsse sind zwar nicht auszuschließen, aber bei so allgemeinen Einteilungen sind Vermutungen von Übernahmen mit Vorsicht aufzustellen. Es ist aber auch nicht auszuschließen, dass dieser Gegensatz der Licht- und Schwarzalben aus einem anderen Toten- und Fruchtbarkeitskult kommt. Dies jedenfalls findet sich in angelsächsischen Quellen. Heute ist diese Form des Albenglaubens noch in Island verbreitet (als Huldufólk). Álfablót| Quelltext bearbeiten Es wurden in der Zeit des heidnischen Europas Opfer an die Alben gebracht, die álfablót genannt wurden. Es ist nur wenig darüber bekannt. Das álfablót war lokal und wurde von Frauen geleitet, Fremde hatten keinen Zutritt. Da es den Elfen als allgegenwärtigen Mächten gewidmet war und es von Frauen geleitet wurde, vermutet man, dass es um Ahnen und Fruchtbarkeit ging. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich um Opfer an die Schwarzalben.9 Die einzige Nachricht von dem Fest liefert Sigvat, der Skalde Olafs des Heiligen. Der Skalde macht eine Reise nach Osten, und da widerfährt ihm Folgendes: – Álfheimr| Quelltext bearbeiten Das altnordische Wort Álfheimr bedeutet „Welt der Alben“. Snorri Sturluson stellte sich diesen Ort als Wohnort der Lichtalben (altisländisch ljósálfar), als himmlische Region vor. (Gylf 16). Nach Grm 5 ist Álfheimr aber die Wohnung des Freyr und gehört zu den Götterwohnungen in Asgard, der Festung der Nordischen Götterwesen. Mittelalterliche Vorstellungen| Quelltext bearbeiten Zeichnung eines Elfen von Richard Doyle Im späten christlich-abendländischen Mittelalter legten sich ganz andere Ängste um den Begriff Alb (Alp). Er wurde als nächtlicher Unhold, als böser Zwerg, als eine Art Incubus oder Succubus gesehen, das pure Gegenteil der Fee also, die streng betrachtet auch als Albin, möglicherweise als Lichtalb betrachtet werden kann (auch hier treffen wir demnach wieder auf die Vorstellung des Christentums). Er wird allgemein als Dämon oder als Geist eines kürzlich Verstorbenen beschrieben. Vereinzelt findet sich die Vorstellung, dass eine Frau, die eine bestimmte Form der Geburtshilfe verwendet hat, sich nach dem Tod oder schon früher in einen Alb verwandelt und dann in Tiergestalt oder in der Gestalt eines hässlichen Kobolds umherirren muss. Der Alb kann einem Opfer schweren Schaden zufügen. Er legt sich in der Nacht auf die Brust eines Schlafenden, der durch die Beklemmung dann Atemnot und Albträume (früher Albdruck genannt) bekommt. Er kann aber auch in der Nachtzeit durch den Mund in den Menschenkörper eindringen und das Blut aufsaugen. Ganz besonders mag er auch Kuh- oder Muttermilch. Elfen schieben Menschen dem Volksglauben nach auch Wechselbälger unter. Elfen in Fantasywelten| Quelltext bearbeiten Elfen bei Tolkien („Elben“)| Quelltext bearbeiten Die Elben (Quendi) bei Tolkien sind potenziell unsterbliche (wenn sie nicht getötet werden), menschenähnliche Wesen. Tolkien arbeitete die Sprachen der Elben (siehe Sprachen und Schriften in Tolkiens Welt) mit großer Liebe zum Detail aus; tatsächlich erschuf der Linguist Tolkien die Welt von Mittelerde, einschließlich der dort lebenden Völker, um für seine Sprachen einen Hintergrund zu liefern. Die Tolkienschen Elben basieren teilweise auf Elementen, die der nordischen Mythologie entstammen, teilweise aber auch auf christlichen, philosophischen und theologischen Gedankenspielen. Zwar sind die Elben im Grundsatz, aufgrund ihrer Unsterblichkeit, Krankheitsimmunität, überragender Intelligenz, physischer wie psychischer Stärke und Geschick, als „bessere“ Menschen konzipiert, weisen jedoch bei genauerem Hinsehen die gleichen charakterlichen Fehler und Unzulänglichkeiten auf, die auch den Menschen zu eigen sind. Die in neuerer Zeit aufgekommene Vorstellung von Elfen als winzige, blumenbewohnende, gar geflügelte, feenähnliche Wesen lehnte Tolkien als unangebrachte Verniedlichung ab. „Elf“, wie die im Englischen verwendete Bezeichnung lautet, empfand Tolkien als unangebracht, da sie in seinen Augen genau diese Assoziation erzeugte. Um dies zu vermeiden, schlug er in seinem Guide to the Names in The Lord of the Rings auch die auf Jacob Grimm zurückgehende „richtigere“ Form Elb/''Elben'' für die deutsche Übersetzung von Margaret Carroux vor. Elfen in neueren Fantasywelten| Quelltext bearbeiten Elfenstatue auf einer Rollenspieler-Convention In der modernen Fantasy-Literatur, insbesondere in Rollenspielen, erscheinen häufig Wesen (meistens als ‚Elfen‘ oder seltener als ‚Elben‘ bezeichnet, dies variiert auch mit beauftragten Übersetzern), die den Tolkienschen Elben mehr oder weniger nachempfunden sind. Dabei zählen die Elfen meist zu den „guten“, naturverbundenen und friedfertigen Völkern, welche sich gelegentlich auch mit Menschen verbündet haben. Sie werden jedoch auch als kriegerisch dargestellt, wenn sie zum Beispiel um ihr Überleben oder den Bestand ihres natürlichen Lebensraums – oft Wälder – kämpfen. Gemeinsam ist vielen modernen Fantasywelten, dass die Elfen spitze Ohren besitzen, oft zierlich und musikbegabt sowie langlebig sind. Als Kulturvolk treten sie häufig vor den Menschen in Erscheinung, etwa als „ältere Rasse“. In vielen Fällen können sie Magie wirken und erscheinen auf Menschen sehr attraktiv. Im Übrigen reicht die Darstellungsweise von Elfen in den verschiedenen Fantasy-Welten von anarchistisch angehauchten, zurückgezogen lebenden Barbaren mit gutem Aussehen über kriegerische, indianerähnliche Stämme oder Hochkulturen bis zu kleinen, geflügelten „Blumenelfen“. Auch die beschriebene Körpergröße der Elfen schwankt von „deutlich größer als Menschen“ bis zu „sehr klein“. Eine Darstellung von Elfen, die deutlich dichter an die früher gängige, eher negative Elfendarstellung der Folklore angelehnt ist als an Tolkien, findet sich in Terry Pratchetts Scheibenwelt-Roman Lords und Ladies. Sie sind katzenhaft gemein, verspielt und grausam, jedoch empfindlich auf Eisen und „Eisenliebe“, die dauermagnetisches Material darstellt. Diese auch in einigen anderen Werken rezipierte Abneigung gegen Metalle spielt auf die Empfindlichkeit von folkloristischen Feenwesen an, die bereits in früheren Sagen mit Feuer und Stahl bekämpft werden können. Elfen pflegen in der modernen Fantasy häufig eine Antipathie oder gar Feindschaft gegen die metallverarbeitenden Zwerge, welche als bärtige Schmiede und Bergleute ebenfalls aus Tolkiens Darstellung übernommen werden. Manche Werke unterscheiden zudem zwischen mehreren verschiedenen Elfenvölkern, die sich auch untereinander teils stark voneinander unterscheiden – so können beispielsweise in derselben Welt Hochelfen und Waldelfen existieren: erstere als Hochkultur und mit einem Fokus auf magische Künste, letztere zurückgezogen im Wald lebende Jäger und Fährtensucher. Beispiele für die Darstellung finden sich im Rollenspiel-Genre (Warhammer Fantasy, Dungeons & Dragons, The Elder Scrolls u. ä.), wo unterschiedliche Spielertypen angesprochen werden sollen. Ins Gegenteil verdreht werden die positiven Ideale der Elfenvölker bei den Dunkelelfen oder Drow. Je nach Interpretation des Themas haben sich diese bösen Elfen vom „wahren Weg“ der Elfen abgewandt, es gab eine politische Spaltung oder sie sind bereits als Angehörige einer „bösen“ Elfenrasse geboren worden. Eine Verbindung zwischen Mensch und Elf bezeichnet man üblicherweise als Halbelf (z. B. in den Pen-&-Paper-Rollenspielen Das Schwarze Auge, Dungeons & Dragons oder in dem Computerspiel Regnum Online). Kategorie:Menschenartige